Brown Eyes
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Cordelia reveals things about her feelings while she's in the greenhouse with Misty. Brow Eyes by Fleetwood Mac makes an appearance.


The academy was surprisingly quiet for a foggy Thursday night. All the girls had gone out to a rave at the other end of town. Cordelia sat at her desk in her office thinking about ways to expand the coven, and ways to make it stronger. Girls were going missing and they were becoming weaker. She needed to fix it. After pondering solutions and sifting through her thoughts for a while, she realized she could not decide on a solution being as stressed as she was. Her mind was not clear enough and she did not want to make a wrong decision. There was one place that could take all of her stress away. Her greenhouse.

Approaching the small house at the back of the academy, she noticed something was not right. The lights were on. _All of the girls are out, who the hell is in there, _she thought to herself. She picked up a shovel on the side of the small house trying to see through the window. Plants were blocking her view and she became agitated. Slowly opening the door Cordelia peered in and saw nothing. She heard the faint sound of Fleetwood mac on the radio. Suddenly Misty jumped out in front of the older witch startling her.

"Boo! I got ya didn't I Miss. 'Delia?"

"Misty I thought you were out with the other girls. Why are you in here?"

"I'm not like them other girls. All they want is to find a guy to hook up with. Id rather be back here studyin an all."

"Oh well that's alright. So anyway what are you doing?"

Misty began to speak but Cordelia was to busy staring into her eyes to listen. The swamp witch turned around for a moment to pick something up from the table. Cordelia's eyes wandered down the tall clumsy woman's back, studying every freckle she could spot. The shawl wrapped around Misty made it hard to see everything that Cordelia wanted to see. Cordelia looked away trying not to let her eyes wander for to long. _What am I doing? She's my student, what the hell am I doing. I must be losing my mind, _Cordelia thought to herself. She wasn't losing her mind though. She actually was finally gaining a peace of mind. Anytime she was around the young witch she felt safe. Her troubles simply fell away.

"Miss. 'Delia are you umm, alright?"

"Oh Misty I am sorry I must have zoned out. I've just been so stressed, but I'm fine." She smiled at the young girls look of concern.

"Uh Miss. 'Delia your hands are shakin."

Cordelia went red. She hated when that happened, and around Misty it happened a lot. She was nervous and not only did her face turn red when she was nervous, but her hands shook. It drove her mad as a child. Everyone could always tell she was nervous and would taunt her for her hands shaking.

"Misty im alright. I swear! Now what are you working on?"

She tried to dismiss the young girls questions afraid she would slip up and do something rash, like spill her feelings. Misty grabbed a small flower-pot. It contained a flower that seemed to be way past the point of return. The leaves were shriveled up like raisins, and the only color present on the plant was brown. Misty showed Cordelia the pot making sure she saw how dead the plant had been. She brought her hands over it and repeated a spell Cordelia had taught her just a few days ago. The plant began to rise becoming beautiful again. Its pedals were red with deep purple ends.

" I made this for you cause you've been workin so hard and all. I wanted you to know how much I really appreciate how much you've been helpin me and all, cause I know you got much better things to do."

With that Cordelia blushed and took Misty's hands in hers.

"No need to thank me! I am here to help anytime! This is very beautiful. Thank you so much."

The two women stared into each others eyes each of them being engulfed in each others beauty. The song on the CD changed. Brown eyes began to play.

_You look at me with those brown eyes_

_What do you want to do?_

_Do you have to have me_

_The way that I want you, I want you?_

Misty smiled and began to recite the words in her head staring into Cordelia's warm milk chocolate eyes. Everything made sense. This song, those eyes, things were calm. It was just them. No one else was around. No one to tell them that this moment was inappropriate. No one to break the silence. The two women breathed lightly, both nervous of what could happen. They could have stopped looking at each other, but they didn't want to. Cordelia's hands began to shake in Misty's. She pulled away fast embarrassed at how stupid she must have looked. She turned around and walked towards the other plants trying to compose herself.

"Miss 'Delia?"

Cordelia lowered her head and looked at her shaking hands. How could she have been so stupid to hold the young woman's hands when she knew she had a nervous shaking problem.

"Miss. 'Delia?" Misty repeated again hoping Cordelia would turn around and respond, but nothing happened.

Slowly Misty began to walk towards her worried that something she had done was wrong. Standing in front of Cordelia, Misty lowered herself to look at the woman's face. Cordelia could not move her ashamed eyes off the ground. Misty reached for Cordelia's hands again and Cordelia pulled back looking up at Misty. Tears filled the older witches beautiful brown eyes. She kept thinking to herself,_ how could I be so stupid. _Misty leaned forward and tightly embraced Cordelia.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Just tell me an I'll fix it. If it aint me then please, what's bothering you so much? Did somethin happen?"

Cordelia hugged the girl tighter and let the tears roll from her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the older witch seemed to have calmed body was no longer shaking against Misty's.

"Miss. 'Delia?"

Cordelia pulled away wiping her eyes.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Misty it's just I…" Cordelias voice trailed off until it was barely audible. Misty took her hands again and looked down at them rubbing her thumb against the older woman's hands.

"When I get nervous I shake. My hands in particular. When I was younger the girls at the academy, well they told me I was weird and pathetic. My mother told me to get over it. She told me to stop being a baby. Only babies react like that. Then she called me a disappointment. Told me I was too weak to be the daughter of the Supreme."

Tears filled Cordelia's eyes again and she spoke as best she could.

"You make me nervous Misty Day. Not because of who you are or anything like that, but because when I see you everything is okay. That scares me because I have never experienced that sense of safety. Then you come along, and im suddenly calm and everything is okay. That scares me because you can leave anytime you want. You could just walk out like everyone else."

Misty slid her finger under Cordelia's chin raised it and recited the words to they had just been listening to a few minutes ago.

_You look at me with those brown eyes_

_What do you want to do?_

_Do you have to have me_

_The way that I want you, I want you?_

Cordelia smiled and slowly Misty brought the older woman's face forward with her finger. She pressed her lips against Cordelia's tasting the scared and vulnerable woman's chapstick. She had never seen Cordelia this open. Misty pulled away and licked her lips.

"Mhmmmm, strawberry."

Cordelia playfully hit Misty's shoulder and giggled.

"Are you trying to make me blush."

With that Misty pulled Cordelia in by her sweater and began kissing her more. The older woman entangled her fingers in the younger witches curly blonde locks smiling through the kiss. When they finally stopped kissing Cordelia was grinning, feeling as if everything would be okay.

"What?" Misty shoved her playfully.

"I never knew a swamp witch was capable of kissing that good."


End file.
